


All I wanna do, is see you turn into, the greatest hero (Bnha Song Au)

by kirishark_doodoo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Inspired by a Steven Universe Song, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Redemption, Sad with a Happy Ending, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song: All Gummed Up/All Warmed Up (Adventure Time), Song: Slow Dance With You (Adventure Time), Steven Universe Songs, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villains, Young Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishark_doodoo/pseuds/kirishark_doodoo
Summary: " Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do"Bakugou scoffed "Do-mi-so-do"" isn't it pretty ?" He smiled thankful for the blonde following along."That's exceedingly simple""Do-mi-so-ti" he says clearly unimpressed."We're making music"  kirishima states sitting beside him and leaning towards his shoulder.Short bnha one-shots based on the lyrics to Steven universe songs (additional Adventure time)  each chapter will be named after a song and will include all kinds of ships. You can comment for the next song idea/ship
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Kouda Kouji, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. What’s the use of feeling blue ?

The breeze brushed against the trees, it was finally spring and the sakura trees were in bloom making the park look straight out a painting. Mina gripped the bouquet of roses in her hands and stood in front of the towering statue which caused her to swallow the lump in her throat. Mina ashido was always a ball of energy, there was almost never a moment when she wouldn't smile…until that day. 

After they graduated from U.A, Mina made it her mission to always stay in contact with everyone, especially her closest friends like kaminari and sero, even Bakugou surprisingly, although he really only hung around when Kirishima was around. Kirishima…. She remembers vividly how she had planned to see Kiri and the others for lunch and how excited she was to hear how they were doing. Except Kiri never made it. The pain she felt when she watched bakugou clench his chest in agony as they told him what had happened. The cries in denial, the anger pulsing through his veins she could feel herself drown in them.  
  
“ we're sorry to inform you that the hero Red riot was killed in a battle with a group of villains, he was dead before he made it to the hospital. “

A lone tear slid down her cheek as she sat down in front of the statue and read the plate below ‘ in loving memory of kirishima eijirou ‘ ‘ loving husband and son.’ She sobbed quietly as those words replayed in her head. If only there were other heroes to help he might still be here.

“ The fuck are you doing here black eyes “ 

Mina froze in place as the footsteps came closer, she hadn't spoken to bakugou since the funeral… well no one has. After kirishima’s death he had cut everyone off, it wasn't just Mina who was hurting. To Bakugou, kirishima was his everything ; his lover, his partner and his best friend. 

“ Bakugou! I-I didn't know you'd be here too?! “ she said in surprise.  
The blonde gave her a glare and looked at the name plate behind her

“ it's been a while huh. “ Bakugou picked up the roses Mina had brought and stared at them with so much pain in his eyes. 

“ why do you keep coming here? It's not gonna bring him back so what's the fucking point “ he scowled activating his quirk and watching as the roses crumpled to ash in his hands.

A whirlwind of emotions inside of her clouded her senses. Mina was seething in anger as she shoved bakugou hard enough for him to stumble. tears rose in her eyes as the words began to spill out of her mouth. 

“ What the hell is wrong with you! Kirishima was my friend and he was your husband if anything I would think you would be more understanding ! “. 

He glared her down till she was finally quiet before he began to speak again. 

“ Why would you want to be here, what do you ever see here. That doesn't make you feel worse than you do? So tell me what's the use of feeling… blue?” Bakugou walked behind Mina closed his eyes as he tried to stay calm. 

“ Why would wanna exploit his dreams that had destroyed him? Why keep up his silly views? so tell me what's the use of feeling blue? “

“ An army has a use they can go and fight a war, A hero has a use they can tell you what it's for, A quirk it's powers rise and the rankings terrify ! “ Bakugou holds Mina's shoulder tightly as he faces her. 

“Where's the hero when they need them Now, you've got to be a hero now! “

“ yes of course we still love him and we're always thinking of him, but now there's nothing we can do! So tell me what's the use of feeling, what's the use of feeling, what's the use of feeling blue?” Mina watches him confused as he lets go and leans against the statue and clutches his sides.

“ ohh, how can you stand to be here with it all? “

“Drowning in all this regret, Wouldn't you rather forget him? “

“ ohh, won’t it be grand to get rid of it all! “ Bakugou smirks angrily as he activates his quirk and begins exploding the wilting flowers that surrounded the grave. 

“ let's make a plan of attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back! “ He then turns to see kirishima’s photo plastered on the headstone, his heart clenches as he is reminded of the idiot’s bright smile… the smile that had broken the wall he had created since the beginning. 

“ yes…of course we still love him and we're always thinking of him…“ He gets on his knees unable to stand anymore as the tears began to cloud his vision.  
“ Don't you know I loved him too!... But tell me…what's the use of feeling… what's the use of feeling… what's the use of feeling “

Bakugou couldn't finish…he realised what he really was trying to do, he kept trying to push the death of his lover away as if it never happened but the truth was he was grieving harder than anyone else. 

So instead of holding it in he unleashed the sea of emotions that began to pour out. Mina was at a loss for words, she felt as if anything she came up with was a bad idea. All she could do was be a friend for him to Depend on, God knows how much they both need it. 

In the end, the two always made it there job to go to the grave and always replace the roses along with some stories of what was going on in there lives. Although bakugou won't admit it, he still goes to the grave by himself to tell Kiri how much he loves him.


	2. Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star

The class began like every other day at UA, Midoriya and Todoroki would be in their own little conversation, uraraka and tsuyu would talk about their plans to eat at a near by mochi shop while Iida would stand at bakugou’s desk telling him to sit properly ignoring the string of curse words thrown at him.

Mina sighed tapping her pencil on her desk when she turned to aoyama who was admiring himself in a small compact mirror. She shook her head in disbelief, she never met anyone who was more in love with themself then aoyama yuuga. 

She leaned over taking the mirror from his hand and raised an eyebrow “ honestly don't you ever get tired of staring at yourself?” she asked as she closed the small mirror and placed it on his desk.  
  
“ well i’m a being that just can't stop sparkling! If it's a crime to be this gorgeous than pronounce me guilty “ the boy declared Proudly. 

Denki snorted and patted mina on the shoulder as she rolled her eyes at aoyama “ please you act like your the biggest thing to happen since they created light bulbs “ 

“ maybe i should show you what it means to be moi “ the boy said as he stood from his desk and cleared his throat to get the attention on the rest of the class. 

“ I can't help it if i make a scene! Stepping out of my hot pink limousine! “

“ I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic, when i pose they look and when i joke they laugh! “ 

He leans down towards the students who have started to crowd around him.

“ a pair of eyes that your getting lost in! Your hypnotized by the way i'm walking, i got you dazzled like a stage magician, when i point you look and when i talk they listen “

He sits down on the desk and dramatically clenches his chest As he continued much to the others annoyance .

“ well..Everybody needs a friend, and i got you and you and you! So many i can't name them but can you blame me? I'm too famous! “

“ haven't you noticed that I'm a star, I'm coming into view as the world is turning, haven't you noticed i made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning...Now everyone can see me burning…”

Just as he ends, Aizawa walks in with a bored expression on his face, in his mind he wishes he hadn't walked in at all. 

Just like clockwork, iida tenya stood from his seat asking everyone to return to their desks even though they already were.

Mina turned back to aoyama who gave her a wink before returning his attention to the board And in that moment mina decided that maybe he wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter HERE WE GO !


	3. You Both love me and I love both of you

All Might watched in terror as his two students threw punches at each as if they wanted to kill each other. He knew they had their problems with each other. Young Bakugou being born with an amazing quirk and Young midoriya without any quirk to call his own. But what they didn't seem to understand is that they are more alike then they think, he just needs them to finally realize it.

The two hero's in training stop to try and catch their breathes, they were trying their hardest to show each other how much they have improved since joining UA but in reality all they were doing was letting out their frustration on each other. Bakugou, who had looked up to all might since before his quirk even manifested. Lived with the fact that if he hadn't gotten capture all might would still be...well he would still be a pro hero. And then there's Midoriya who now had to become the next symbol of peace, although he knew that he was going to have to take the responsibility...he didn't know it was going to happen so soon.

Before the two had a chance to throw the next punch they heard a voice causing them to stop in there tracks.

Why don't you talk to each other...why don't you talk to each other just give it a try.

All might walked over to the two boys and placed a hand on their shoulders.

Why don't you talk about what happened..I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why...

You might not believe it...you might not believe it, but you got a lot in common...you really do.

He smiled and watched as the two silently looked at their feet in both shame and embarrassment. They couldn't believe they were caught by the man himself...they're idol.

You both love me...and I love both of you...

The two hero's looked up at him with tears in their eyes, they tried hard to hold it in but their walls were soon breaking down. Midoriya sighed and turned to his once childhood friend.

" look if I were you..I'd hate me too.."

" I don't you hate you.."

" I knew how you felt about all might and your pride but i rescued you any way "

" that wasn't the problem.."

" then...what was ? "

" He ended up choosing you..."

" well you know all might.."

They both laugh sadly " he always does what he want "

All might sighed in relief, they were finally settling things with their words and not their fists.

I know you both need it...I know you both need it...someone who knows..what your going through...

All might brought both boys close in a warm embrace.

You both love me and I love both of you...you both love me and I love...both of you...


	4. Tower of Mistakes

It was just like any other day for the future hero class 1-A. The students were scattered all over the classroom as they chatted away with their close friends near their seats. Kirishima Eijrou, the unbreakable force of class 1-A took the opportunity to head over to his explosive best friend to try and get him to agree to tutor him.Exams were just around the corner and if there's anything Kirishima feared the most, was having to take extra classes.

He put on his best smile and waved over at Bakugou to get the hero's attention. Of course he got ignored at first but what surprised kirishima the most was when Midoriya, Bakugou' childhood friend called out to Bakugou and he...he listened ?

It was...well strange regarding the fact that Bakugou had always acted as if Deku had been walking around with a deadly plague.Kirishima shook his thoughts away and smiled. He was relived that they were finally getting along.However, Kirishima wasn't the only one who noticed this change in the two students behavior.

" Well aren't they friendly, seriously did they fight so bad that they lost their minds ?"

Just like he thought, of course kaminari would notice Bakugou and deku's new friendship now if only he wasn't such an idiot he'd be one of the smartest in class though he'd never surpass Yamomo's intelligence.Kirishima put his arm around the shorter man's shoulders and walked back to their seat in time for when aizawa sensei would walk (or crawl) inside the classroom.

" alright all of you listen up,get your costumes and prepare for today's combat training. You'll be learning how to use other villain's quirks to your advantages. I'll let you choose your partners once ready to go. " once Aizawa sensei finished his announcement, iida stood up from his desk to lead everyone out the classroom.

After a few minutes in the locker room, the students walked into the gym one by one just in time for them to pick teammates. Kirishima looked over to Bakugou, anytime they would practice combat he And Bakugou always teamed up together so it was no surprise for anyone when Kirishima immediately headed towards the hot headed teen.

" Hey DEKU ! Spar with me will ya ? I Wanna see which one of us is better " he smirked heading towards the green haired who got into his fighting stance.

Kirishima froze in place, I mean he's NOT jealous or anything it's just that he didn't expect that Bakugou would...well It was just surprising that's all...right ? Kirishima put on a brave face and turned to see some of his friends staring at him. " Hey uh Anyone want to spar with me ? "

Thankfully, Todoroki came and pulled him to the middle of the gym to save him from utter embarrassment. Now the two weren't close before but when the incident at the training camp took place they soon got close due to their shared experiences and trauma so Kirishima was grateful for someone as powerful as Him.

Todoroki made the first move, sending a wall of ice towards Kirishima which he quickly cut through with his hardening. This went on for a while until both boys fell to the ground in exhaustion.

" Todoroki your amazing! I can't even imagine becoming as strong as you. " Kirishima grinned as he sat up from the gym floor " we should spar again I really want to learn from you. "

Todoroki only smiled and held out a hand for him to take " you were amazing as well Kirishima and I'd like to spar with you from now on just so we can learn from each other." 

The two followed the rest of the group out the gym not aware of the pair of eyes following them.

******************

They had a fight...Bakugou didn't mean to say what he said but he did and for that Kirishima refused to talk to him. Though Bakugou wouldn't admit it...the silence from his best friend was slowly eating away at his pride, all he wanted was for him to leave him alone for awhile but then things were being said and one thing led to another. What was even worse ? That damn half and half bastard...ever since they spared together they have been joined by the hip. Even Damn Deku couldn't get between them and that irritated Bakugou even more.

They were doing a practice rescue lesson and eraser head assigned them together along with Ponytail ( Momo ) And Pikachu. Bakugou watched on the screen as his fellow classmates were battling off robots. Todoroki stood back to back with Kirishima as he shot ice at their targets and Kirishima blocked directed attacks.

It made him wonder about the times when Kirishima would always be by his side, no questions asked he was just there and now...he's not.

Maybe you're better off with him...

I think he's better for you...

Bakugou clenched his fist and turned away from the screen.

I forgot how great it felt to be us...guess I got..carried away..

I had to use you to make me feel strong but I don't care about that now...

I see a tower built out of my mistakes and it all comes crashing down...

He took a small glance at the screen and watched as the group successfully rescued the hostages. And there it was...the grin he thought was only for him to see..was now being shown to him.

Is there something I can do...

Is there something I can dooo...

Is there something I can do...can I make it up to you ?

****************

Seeing as he couldn't apologize in person, Bakugou placed the gift outside Kirishima's door and knocked loudly before retreating into his own room.

He heard the sound of the door being swung open and let out a breathe of relief. He waited against his door for a few minutes only to hear silence from the outside. Did he go back inside his room ? Or did he not take his gift ? Angrily ready to give him a piece of his mind he opened the door to reveal the red head standing in front of him.

" I forgive you...even if you didn't say it in person I know It's hard for you to be honest...but if you think for one second that you can treat like that again then you have another th- "

Bakugou pulled him into a hug and sighed " I won't...so please just forgive me "

" You're lucky I'm such a great guy "

" Yeah...you really are." 


	5. It’s Over isn’t it ?

The common room was as lively as ever, the class was spread out, huddle into groups while they studied for present mic's english exam tomorrow afternoon. Jirou came down from her dorm in search of momo to help her out with her homework. She blushed lightly as she thought of how beautiful momo looked when she would get excited about tea or tutoring the others, she always had this sparkle in her eyes.

She came down into the common room and heard a loud explosion which could only come from bakugou who was running after a laughing kirishima who turned back and blew him a kiss making the explosive blonde blush harder than he already was.

Mina soon ran up to her slinging her arm around the small girl's shoulder " Hey! Aren't you gonna study with us? We have to stick together since yaomomo is busy "

Jirou raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked around only to spot momo and todoroki seated together. At first it hadn't really bother her until she saw the look on yamomo's face. The way she turned pink at the slightest touch, the way her eyes sparkled all through their conversation...

' why couldn't you look at me that way' she thought. Pulling away from Mina's grip she whispered a soft apology, saying she wasn't feeling so good..which was true. Her heart just couldn't take being there any longer. 

Inspiration must've hit her like a bus, because once she was alone in her dorm the sudden urge to pick up her guitar.She strummed a few soft chords and looked over at her nightstand.As if to torment her, the photo of her and Momo from their trip to the hero expo on I island stood proudly.

" I was fine..with the men...who would come into her life now and again"

She grabs the photo and holds it close to her chest while thoughts of all the times guys had flirted with Momo right in front of her began to cloud her head.

" I was fine, cause I knew...that they didn't even matter until you.."

todoroki soon came to mind and she's reminded of how close they got since the kamino incident.

" I was fine..when you came and we fought like it was all some silly game..over her who'd she choose...after all this time I never thought I'd lose.."

She walked to the balcony and let the breeze hit her face. Not aware of the person listening in.

"It's over...isn't it..isn't it ...isn't it over..."

"It's over isn't it ! Isn't it ! Isn't over...you won and she chose you, now she loves you and she's....

The image of Momo disappeared leaving an empty feeling in her heart. She clenched her shirt tight and let out a shaky breath.

It's over isn't, why can't I move on.... it's over isn't..why can't I move on...

She fell to her knees in defeat as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't aware that the girls above her were listening the entire time. They knew they shouldn't have listened in but they knew now that jirou needed their help more than ever. If only they knew how.


	6. Change your Mind

His vision was blurred . It was as if he was blinded by a force of great strength and power. He heard laughter ringing through his ears and the loud grunts coming from his mentor as he tried to protect him. ' it's happening again ' he thought. Here he was, in battle with the man who took him under his wing and he completely froze.

He wasn't strong enough. He didn't improve at all ! Everything was for nothing!

Hot tears start to flow from his eyes as he looks up he sees Fatgum trying his all to tire out the enemy.

The taste of blood coated his toungue and he spit out a large amount after he was thrown against the wall

" too weak, just like before.."

He remembers his middle school days when he would try and be tough but get ignored since his work wasn't that strong and Although they were friends...they weren't really supporting of his dreams.

" you want to go to UA ? Yeah right ! Come on Ei I just join general department like the rest of us "

It wasn't till he froze at the face of danger that he realized he didn't have what it takes, he was right there ! He could've stopped it or said something but no. He frozeat sight.

"It's about living without regret. That's what chivalry is to me!"

Kirishima's eyes widened in realization. Crimson riot. The reason he never gave up on his dream was because of those words.And now he's going to live up to them.

The villain Rappa laughed in victory as he watched fatgum continue to take in his punches. " Just give in ! You and that kid are too weak to battle me. You must be joking if you thin-"

Just before he could finish, Kirishima hardened himself beyond any limits. He finally reached unbreakable...

Rappa stared in disbelief as Kirishima continued to fight against him.

" I don't need you to respect me...I respect me "

He threw another punch and deflected any defensive back.

" I don't need you to love me... I love me "

He finally broke and fell into fatgum's arms. He wasn't able to hold his form any longer...he's still not strong enough.

Fat gum smiled and laid him aside " you did great kid...you surprise me everyday"

" but I want you to know you could know me...if you change your minnddd.

Kirishima smiled and laid back as fatgum finished the fight in his new form.

If it weren't for Kirishima, fatgum wouldn't have been able to defeat rappa on his own .

The two let out a breath and Rappa smiled " Tend to the kids wounds...no tend to that mans wounds...I want to fight him again in the future so don't go dying on me now kid ! "

"Change your minddd..."

Fatgum scooped Eijiro in his arms and walked out to find assistance " you are a true man acknowledged by even the enemy. Your not just a hero and now you showed yourself, who thought you were so pathetic "

" Change your mind..."


	7. Giant Woman

Hero internships were not what's it was made out to be, mineta should know since he was working with the beautiful Mt. Lady who in reality was really lazy and just wanted a maid to clean up her messes. Man he really believed he was gonna see some action maybe even watch as Mt. Lady fights around in her gigantic form. 

The boy daydreamed lazily about the way her body moves as he finished brooming the pro hero's living room. 

" Hey! We got to go on patrol get your stuff " yelled the pro hero clearly annoyed by the assignment. 

' Finally ' he thought, now he'd finally get to see them in action.

Yet still it wasn't what he had thought. Here they were, in a car driving around the kamino ward doing absolutely.... Nothing. Mienta frowned and turned to look at Mt. Lady. " Ms. Lady how come you're not in your gigantic form? Wouldn't it make patrol easier since you'd be able to see from far away?" 

Mt. Lady sighed in disappointment and pulled out a stack of tickets and complaints " look kid, as much as I want to get this job done with, the city doesn't think it's a good idea that I patrol in my gigantified form. Besides I'm tired of getting complaints about breaking a wall or destroying the roof of a building. "

Mineta crossed his arms and pouted in disappointment. They walked around in silence until he heard a radio playing a familiar song and he began to dance around.

" All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman!, All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman "

" all I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman "

Mt. Lady stared at him in embarrassment as he jumped around beside her. She thought he was insane to be asking her things like that.

" oh i know it will be great and i just can't wait, to see the person you are altogether if you give it a chance, we could do a huge dance. Because you are a giant woman "

" you might even like, us being together and if you don't well it won't last forever, but since it is me i really wanna see a giant woman, A giant woman! "

" all i wanna do...Is see you turn into...A giant woman "

A loud explosion was heard from a neighboring town and Mt. Lady sighed looking down at the little purple menace.

" well i guess your lucky day kid " she said as she activated her quirk and grew larger.

Mineta watched in awe as Mt. Lady bent down and picked him up " let's get going already. " 


	8. I think I need a little change

The sun was blisteringly hot above the class of 1a as they all lined up waiting for their sensei to test how much they had improved. Urakraka was soon called up and went to stand in the ring while Aizawa reset the timer. Her objective was to not get sick when using her quirk which was easier said then done of course.

She smiled at the cheers of encouragement from her fellows pro hero's in training and nodded towards their teacher to signal she was ready to begin her test. Aizawa gave her a crack of a smile and started the timer as she began touching everything around her.

Once the timer ran out she took a breath of relief and released everything from the air." you were amazing Uraraka-San ! "Midoriya cried as he got ready for his turn.

Uraraka blushed a dark pink and turned her head flustered " Oh ! Um it was nothing ! Good luck With your exam "

He nodded in determination and jogged over to Aizawa to start.She watched him run off and sighed in content. Ever since she realized her feelings for midoriya, she tried her best to ignore the beating of her heart every time he passed by. She had a plan damn it ! She was gonna be a hero to help her parents and that's it ! She didn't need the distraction she said to her self.She couldn't fall behind the rest because of him.

She stood by her classmates and watched as midoriya sped off once the timer began. She watched in awe as therest of her surroundings disappeared around her.

"You Look at everything you are

Look at everything you do

It's incredible, as incredible as you."

Midoriya ripped through one of the robots and turned to look at uraraka giving her a thumbs up.

"And me , I guess I'm content to be

On the arm of someone who

Is as incredible as you"

She sat Down at the bleachers and thought back to all her time with midoriya when they had first met at their entrance exam. They've been through a lot these past few months.

"And it's a full-time job admiring

All the ways that you're inspiring

If I had my way, I'd do it all day

That's why it's really really hard to say"

She soon shook her head and got back to reality, she needed to get stronger if she was gonna become a great hero.

I think I need a little cha-a-ange

I think I need a little cha-a-ange

I think I need a little cha-a-a-a-a-a-ange

She called out Kirishima to help her spar since he had the best hand to hand combat skills and they fought hard until they could no longer feel their legs. She laid on the ground out of breath until a hand reached out and pulled her up.

" you should stay hydrated, I know how tired you must be by now "

She was speechless but then again she didn't know if he was expecting an answer.

Oh, I always did believe

That love is all you need

To be a happy girl .

Oh, that may have been naive

I guess I need to eat

That wasn't in the plan

She took a sip and tired to hand it back, but he was already gone. Probably off with iida or Todoroki she thought, or worse possibility Is that he's with Bakugou. She took her mind off it and thought back to his exam where she watched him beat his past record. Yes, he really is amazing.

And it's a full-time job admiring

All the ways that you're inspiring

If I had my way, I'd do it all day

The only problem is it doesn't pay

I think I need a little cha-a-ange

I think I need a little cha-a-ange

I think I need a little

Cha-a-a-a-a-a-ange


	9. I could never be Ready

" Nana Shimura" " loving mother and pro hero"

The tombstone stared into his soul, his heart felt heavy just being reminded of his own mistakes. He couldn't help the thoughts that poured into his mind, 'he could've saved her' he thought quietly.

His hand clenched in frustration as fat tears began to cloud his vision ' if only he was Stronger ! If he was faster he would've pulled her out of that fight. '

Nana tragically perished at the hands of all for one, a menace to the hero society who only looked out for himself. That man killed the one person he could call his mom, her death left and hole in his heart that nothing could fix no matter how hard Gran Torino tried to convince him that her death wasn't his fault.

Yagi remembers the last thing he talked about with his master, she seemed to be so certain that he was ready to follow in her footsteps. She believed more than anyone else that yagi could become the world greatest hero and yet he couldn't even protect her from all for one.

He laid the bouquet of flowers down and gave a small prayer before passing by Gran Torino himself.

" Yagi, i know shimura better than anyone and if there's one thing I know. It's that she wouldn't have wanted you to continue like this. You need to train one for all of you ever want to defeat that bastard "

'I know' he thought clearly exhausted from the same conversation he has had with the hero before. He just isn't ready for the commitment. What was his master thinking ? He wasn't cut out for this ! How could he continue through life still not completely sure of what one for all even was ? He wasn't prepared for her to leave so soon and now he's a boat that is stranded with no way to go forward or back.

Without a response, toshinori runs off towards his bike and escapes without confronting his future. He not ready...he'll never be ready.

He reaches the park walkway in minutes and looks towards the sea.

It was here where he got his quirk, and it was here where he made the promise to his master that he will become a hero worthy of holding one for all. But that was then, this was now.

"I could never be"

"I could never be"

"I could never be ready for this"

He let's go of his bike and goes to lean on the gate that separates him from the sea.

"I could never be"

"I could never be"

"I could never be ready"

Yagi can't imagine the pressure, he's only 17 ! How can she leave him and expect he'll just know what to do ? He needs...he needs his mother back.

"Things start and things end, and

Isn't it lovely in theory, but..." he sighes and looks toward the setting sun. He bathes in its light and thinks of how far he had come, Gran Torino was right but he needed time and hopefully he'll have it.

"I could never be"

"I could never be"

"I could never be ready"


	10. Peace and Love on the planet earth

As students trained to become pro-heroes, you would expect that villain attacks were almost normal. Especially when it comes to the students at UA. However, it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Which leads us to why the young bright eyed students are safely hiding away instead of on the scene helping to stop the villain infiltration.

Aizawa had warned the students to stay put and not engage as it was not safe and the quirk the villain possessed wasn't known yet to the teachers. So while the pro went out along with the other heroes to put a stop to the attack. Kirishima eijirou thought of ways he could lighten up the mood. 

" Hey- uh Bakugou ! I know you're great at the drums but how about you give us a little song ? "

The explosive teen shot up in confusion and rolled his eyes clearly irritated.

" Hah ? did the hair dye finally melt your brain ? Why don't you ask earphones over there !" He shouted.

Kirishima let out a laugh and slapped and hand on his back. He knew jirou was an incredible singer but for his plan to work he'll need to get this blonde to cooperate.

" Ah come on man ! Here I'll go first !" He exclaimed excitedly.

The class finally turn to see the commotion and keep their attention on the two instead of the doorway hoping to see their teacher return.

" Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do"

Bakugou scoffed "Do-mi-so-do"

" isn't it pretty ?" He smiled thankful for the blonde following along.

"That's exceedingly simple"

"Do-mi-so-ti" he says clearly unimpressed.

"We're making music" kirishima states sitting beside him and leaning towards his shoulder.

"What is the point?

You're not making anything" Bakugou argued turning pink as he felt the body lean in closer.

"Well, if it isn't anything then why does it sound so good?" Kirishima laughed

"I suppose it's just interest

Do-mi-so-do

Devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern...

Do-mi-so-ti

For the satisfaction of bringing it to completion" Tenya Iida stated clearly beginning to follow along with the pair.

"Um Sure" kirishima smiled.

"Do-mi-so-ti

Interest without meaning

Solutions without problems" midoryia sings from behind them

"And then you just add words

Here's one I've been working on

Life and death and love and birth

And peace and war on the planet Earth

Is there anything that's worth

More than peace and love on the planet Earth

Whoa, come on and sing it with me" kirishima sings and looks towards Bakugou.

"Sing?" The blonde questions.

"The words relate to the key"

"Key?"

"If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern

Then just repeat after me

Life and death and love and birth" he sings lovingly

"Life and death and love and birth" Bakugou repeats rolling his eyes.

"Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la"

"And peace and war on the planet Earth" momo and jirou chime in

"Yes yes! That's it!" Kirishima exclaims. His plan is finally working.

"That's so easy" Bakugou states.

"Yeah, but that's what fun about it

You should write something, you should write a song!"

"About what?"

"Whatever you're thinkin"

"I guess we're already here

I guess we already know

We've all got something to fear

We've all got nowhere to go

I think you're all insane!" He stated annoyed only to then look away and lower his voice

"But I guess I am too

Anybody would be

If they were stuck on Earth with you!"

"Hehehehe, yes!

Life and death and love and birth and"  
  


"Life and death and love and birth and" Mina sings along

"Life and death and love and birth and

Peace and war on the planet Earth" smiled Uraraka.

"Is there anything that's worth more" Todoroki added surprising the others.

kirishima only goes to the bicolored teen and wraps and arm around his shoulders. " is there anything that's worth more "

"Is there anything that's worth more

Than peace and love on the planet Earth..." Bakugou finishes.

The class erupts in cheers and the redhead only sighs, happy that the mood wasn't soured anymore with worry.


	11. Special Chapter: All Burned up inside/ Adventure time Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will make one special chapter after every ten episodes are released so for today we have an adventure time song instead :)

This was it, Kirishima had been planning to tell his explosive best friend about his feelings since they were first years, now that they were second years, he Finally mustered the courage to tell Bakugou katsuki that he loved him.

He let out a shaky breath and waited for everyone to leave so that it was only him and Bakugou. Thankfully, his friends managed to help in getting the rest of the class out quickly, so he put it as a side note that he owed them. Just as Bakugou was about to leave, Kirishima quickly intercepted and blocked the door.

" The fuck you doing Kirishima ?! I wanna get out of here already!"

Kirishima swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled. " Bakugou, ever since we first met, I knew something was different about you. I admired your determination and it wasn't till the rescue at Kamino, that I realized that I felt feelings stronger than friendship. Bakugou...I like you. "

The silence was nerve-wracking, Kirishima's fingers began to shake and he held his breathe.

" Fuck off shitty hair, I don't got time for your dumb games.."

Kirishima stood there shocked " it's not a game ! Bakugou I really do like you !"

" Shut Up Damn it ! I don't like you like that alright ?! Listen shitty hair I'm striving to be number one soon and I don't need a relationship holding me back ! "

His heart shattered, tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he stayed frozen. Bakugou had rejected him...he thought Kirishima was holding him back.

He let out a sigh and clenched his fist " okay..I'm sorry for wasting your time...Um we can pretend this never happened it's fine !" He said putting on a smile.

Bakugou refused to look at him, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. Kirishima cleared his throat and ran out the class room as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

God how can he be so stupid! He wishes he never set eyes on Bakugou katsuki.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️3weeks later 〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Kaminari sighed sitting on the edge of the redheads bed. It's been three weeks since the rejection and it was awkward to say the least. Whenever the bakusquad hung out, Kirishima would make an excuse and bail out on their plans everytime Bakugou's name was mentioned. Bakugou had begun to feel guilty ever since. Now he would tense up when they would say Kirishima had refused to come along . But kaminari wasn't worried about him, no he was worried for his friend who had buried himself into his bed, dark roots showing clearly now. After the rejection, he stoped trying to re dye his hair and didn't care for putting it up in its natural pointed look.

" come one kiri ! You need to get up and live again ! So Bakugou doesn't like you, that doesn't mean there aren't any other fishes in the sea ! "

Kirishima groaned in response and clutched his pillow to his chest. Kaminari walked over to the tv putting on a game and handing the controller over to him. "One game man, this oughta get you out of your funk "

Kirishima only sat up and held the controller in his hand in silence. The familiar tune of the game began and he sighed.

"I can't keep pushing this down...any deeper"

" why do i keep trying if I can't keep him ?"

Kaminari frowned placing a hand on his shoulder as he continued.

" every move I make is just another mistake, I wonder what it would take.." he laid back on his side as tears began to fall and clutched his chest.

" Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body, like there's a hole inside my heart. It's like this feeling is gonna consume me, if I keep waiting for this thing to start"

" oh I feel like I'm all blown up inside, it's like I'm blown up inside..."

" it's like I'm all blown up insideee " he sighed hiding under the covers again.

Kaminari patted his back and told him he'd be back later to check on him. As the teen closed the door he sighed, he didn't think it was that bad ! He needs to get Kirishima to feel better and soon, but until than ice cream should be a good choice for cheering him up a bit.

As he made it to the common room, he bumped into midoriya who was in a rush somewhere. " hey dude ! Where you heading ? "

" oh kaminari-Kun! I'm heading to Todoroki's place, apparently his dad is making him go through potential suitors and he has no one who interests him, so I'm going to keep him company along with uraraka and iida"

Kaminari nodded in sympathy, when it hit him. What if he got Todoroki to agree on choosing Kirishima? I mean Kirishima once said he found Todoroki really attractive and his powers amazed him, so maybe it'll cheer him up if Todoroki asks him out.

" midoriya, what exactly are they looking for in a suitor ? I mean just curious "

" well, Todoroki told me that they needed someone with a denfesive quirk and someone who won't get overwhelmed by his fire or ice. "

Kaminari smiled brightly " I have the perfect candidate ! And what's best is that Todoroki knows him"

Midoriya stared at him in confusion " who are you talking about ? "

He smirked " Kirishima dude! He's perfect for him ! Besides Kirishima needs to get out and start dating "

Midoriya bit his lip, kaminari was right...Kirishima was a great guy and perfect for Todoroki, especially since He caught the guy himself staring at Kirishima and blushing red when he was found out. But then...what about Kacchan ? I mean he was sure that he was in love with the red head as well until he heard that Kirishima was rejected by the blonde.

Maybe it's best to help Todoroki and Kirishima instead of worrying. Midoriya smiled and brought kaminari along with him to the Todoroki residence.

Todoroki sighed in his seat as yet another suitor had failed to impress him. God this was annoying he thought quietly, until he heard the door slam open, revealing a determined kaminari and midoriya who nervously waved.

His father raised an eyebrow and watched as the two approached them. " mr.endeavor sir ? Yeah hi so I heard that you're looking for someone with a defensive type quirk."

His father nodded and looked over back at Todoroki " what's the meaning of this shouto ?" The poor boy only could shrug and watched as the scene unfolded.

" well look no further! My friend and his classmate Kirishima eijrou is the perfect guy, his quirk is hardening and he's able to cut through things and fight against other quirks without getting hurt, like fire and Ice for example!"

This caught the pro hero's attention, while Todoroki on the other hand was turning red, 'Kirishima..wanted to go out with him ?' He thought happily.

" well that's promising! Too bad he hasn't come along with you. "

" yeah well he was busy training his quirk ! Yeah he wanted to strengthen himself so he'd finally have the courage to face Todoroki!" Kaminari continued while midoriya only nodded. Kaminari knew that he needed to seal the bag someway, but how?

He then got an idea and pulled out his phone making sure to press play to the song he was doing

" a song Kirishima wrote just for Todoroki " he said nervously

"Oh flame prince...I think your rad.."

" I really wanna kiss you, whenever you feel sad"

" cause I think your great, I wanna be your mate or maybe go on a date"

" cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body, like there's a fire inside my heart. It's like this fire is gonna consume me, if I keep waiting for this thing to start, oh I feel all warmed up inside, it's like I'm all warmed up inside...it's like I'm all warmed up insideee " he finishes as everyone cheers.

Endeavor gave a nod in approval " well he sounds like a good man...shouto what is your decision?"

Todoroki sat their frozen, his heart beating really fast, " I want to ask Kirishima out myself, I want to see him face to face tomorrow when I tell him yes " he mustered out.

Kaminari high fived midoriya and nodded " alright! He'll be waiting for you!"

After a while, Kaminari returned to Kirishima's room with ice cream to see him out of bed cleaning up his mess and finally smiling " hey man where have you been ?"

Kaminari places the tub on the nearby desk and smirked " well if you must know...I got you a date with Todoroki..."

Kirishima stopped eruptly. Did he hear his best friend right ? The class pretty boy agreed to a date with him ?

" kami..what are you talking about ?"

" well you were really bumped out about what happened so I decided maybe you needed to get back into the dating scene. Best thing was Todoroki was looking for someone and his family all agreed on you !"

Kirishima blushed and tried to hide the smile that was slowly appearing on his face. Maybe Kaminari was right...this was a good thing, besides Todoroki is a great guy ! Super manly !

Bakugou started to pick at his food as he let the rest of his friends converse between themselves. It's been three weeks since he rejected Kirishima, and there are times where he wish he hadn't, wished he listened to his heart and not his brain. Maybe if he did...Kirishima would be more than his friend. Maybe he should confess...yeah he should confess to Kirishima and let him know he feels the same !

Bakugou sat up from the table and started walking to where Kirishima was at, everything was going great until he watched Todoroki approach Kirishima with a rose making the red head turn redder than his hair.

Bakugou felt his world crashing down all too quickly, Kirishima and Todoroki? Yeah right ! Kirishima won't say yes...besides Kirishima confessed to Bakugou not- he froze when he saw Kirishima get up and kiss Todoroki's cheek as if to say yes to his confession.

Bakugou's palms began to pop with tiny explosions when he turned to deku who had looked at him with sympathy.

" he knew...he knew how he felt about Kirishima..and yet let this happen"

Bakugou wanted to yell, scream that Kirishima belonged to him but...he knew that he ruined his chances the day he lied straight to the love of his life's face.

He quietly turned back to his table and continued to stab his food, one day he'll be able to call Kirishima his again.


	12. Jam Buds

Okay she was not panicking...

Oh who was she kidding ? Of Course she's Panicking! The school festival was only a few days away and she promised to sing...IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!

Jirou had no idea how she was convinced to even perform in front of so many people. Playing instruments was one thing but singing ? How was she gonna pull that off without competely making a fool of herself not to mention that this concert had a lot riding on it.

She sighed and headed down to the common room. At least if she was gonna have to come up with a song she needed some fuel.

Reaching the small kitchen she spots Kouda making a snack for himself and his furry friend. Jirou smiled, the mute teen was actually very kind to her and encouraged her to actually join the band since her voice was beautiful. However that didn't stop her from dreading the upcoming event.

Looking up from his food preparations, kouda smiled and beckoned her over. " are you hungry ? I was just preparing this cake bread with Jam and tea momo had made before"

Jirou sat on the chair beside and nodded as he sliced a piece of cake for her and passed the jar of jam. 

" so what's wrong ? I noticed you weren't looking so happy when you came down here"

" it's the concert, I'm happy everyone wanted me to perform but I- I'm just so scared I'll mess up if I go up there"

Kouda was quiet, he thought over what to do and patted the girl on her back " well why don't you practice singing with me ? We can sing a song about anything if you want "

Jirou was skeptical, was singing a song really gonna help her with her stage fright and writers block ?

" The sun is bright, our shirts are clean

We're sitting up above the sea

Come on and share this jam with me" Kouda sang waiting for the purple haired teen to follow along.

With a sigh she decided to sing along

"Peach or plum or strawberry

Any kind is fine, you see

Come on and share this jam with me"

She stopped for a second, this was actually helping a little she thought to herself and continued to sing to her hearts content.

"I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it deser-er-er-erves"

"And I'll keep it fresh

I'm jammin' on these tasty preserves" Kouda added.

They smile at eachother and sang in unison

"Ingredients in harmony

We mix together perfectly

Come on and share this jam with me.."

Jirou laughed, the song was cute and it actually made her feel mor relaxed. If she can sing a song about jam then she can sing a song about anything.

" all you gotta do if your feeling scared is imagine yourself right here in the common room, eating these delicious jam cakes " Kouda said with a smile.

" yeah...I'll remember that."

* not a ship chapter but we need Kouda content*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support :) I really hope you like what I’m putting out and I’ll be back with hopefully 4 more song chapters


	13. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning ⚠️ because all I write is sad stuff 😂

Bzzt..in other news, the world is once again in mourning for the deaths of two rising stars, Last week pro-heroes Deku and Dynamight were in a battle for their lives against the villian All for one and although the battle was won, we lost two great heros in the process. Our heart go out to their loved one...Bzzt' As if reading his mind, Mina quickly turns off the Television before he forget to breathe again.

Every night since the fight, it's been nothing but nightmares. Nights where he's all alone in their apartment, sleeping on their large bed where he feels how one side has become colder, as it was no longer occupied by his husband. He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so bad but he just couldn't. He's already dried up all his tears and now here he sat.

Empty and alone.

Mina offered him a sad smile. He could see the pity in her eyes. He hated that. He didn't want pity, he wanted to cry, he wants to break something in anger and he wants to lash out but no one understands him. How could they ? They didn't lose the love of their life, he did.

" Alright Eiji babes we gotta get up, you don't wanna miss the funeral" she said holding on to the red heads hand giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

Was that today ? The days had become so blurred that he no longer bothered to see what day it was. He wanted to go, yes he wanted to but some deep part of him just couldn't. Because deep down kirishima knew that going would mean he accepted that Bakugou had died.

The two sit in silence once they get inside the car and Mina takes it upon herself to fill the air with light conversation. He was grateful for it, he needed a distraction from his thoughts. The car pulls up in front of the funeral home faster than he would've like, eijrou swallowed the lump in his throat and prepares for the living hell he's gonna indure.

The service was...well it was okay. Besides all the sad glances towards him and the condolences, he could say that everything wasn't as bad as he thought it would be...Until he's called up to give the eulogy.

Without objections, he pushes through the shaking feeling in his legs and makes it to the podium. Looking out at the sea of close friends and family, his hands began to shake. His mouth dried and his leg felt ready to cave in at any second. He scans the crowd to find anything, anyone who could focus his attention on before he passed out right on this floor.

He finally spots her, in all honesty she looked awful. But who can blame her ? If you lost your husband you'd feel exactly how she looked. Her brown locks seemed to have dulled and no longer held its natural bounce while She came dressed in a black one shoulder strap dress the hugged her curves nicely. Her eyes were lifeless the redness under them show how long she's cried and that's when kirishima realizes that she's the only one who can truly understand the pain he's going through.

" Bakugou and Midoryia were...well they were the definition of a hero. Everyday they went out in those suits they knew of the risks and yet still promised to save everyone, even the little guys " he says with a sad chuckle.

" It's so hard to believe how, I saw my katsuki just that morning... it was so peaceful and I could've sworn it felt as if that day was gonna be fine. It isn't until I'm informed of what happened that my whole world fell apart"

" life's a funny thing, you have it for one second and it's gone in the next, why couldn't they be selfish for once ? Why couldn't they chose to stay instead huh " Sero and Denki make movements to go and pull him off the stage and this only cause his blood to boil.

" I lost my husband and my best friend. I should be alllowed to grieve " he states choking at the end of his words.

His friends only retreat as a sign that they won't try to bother him again .

After the service, kirishima spots uraraka near the food table looking down at her cup in disgust. The red head makes his way over, nervously racking his brain to figure out what to say.

" Not enough alcohol to drown your sorrows ? I tried to get a few more cases but everyone's afraid I'll get intoxicated and try to do something dangerous " he states leaning against the wall beside her.

She brunette only huffed a small laugh and placed the cup over on the side " they got you suicide watch too huh, I didn't know grieving would so...overwhelmingly exhausting. "

" I'm tired of this shit" he whispers " I want to break something, cry for hours, eat a fucking large meat lovers pizza with a case of beer until all I can do is throw up everything In my body "

Her brown eyes focused on his face, her expression almost unreadable until large wet tears began to roll down her cheeks. In fear that he said something wrong he tries to offer her a napkin only for her to smile back. " come walk with me for a few minutes...It's getting too stuffy in this room"

Making their escape, the two widows walk along the path through the garden of red roses. Once out of a hearing distance, urarka gives out a huge sigh and falls to her knees.

" you don't know...how long I've been holding this shot in...this anger... this sadness. Everything you said in there ? I've felt exactly the same. Everyday I'm being told to be strong and not to cry but...god Ei I can't- I can't do this on my own I don't want to !" She cries out holding onto his pant leg for support.

He falls to the floor right next to her and finally lets the tears he held back fall. He needed this, THEY needed this.

" I don't either, I- I want to say that everything's okay but I can't and every waking moment I'm reminded of him I just want to swan dive of our apartment balcony " he balled up his hands and looked down at the two rings put together on a sliver chain. " but- they wouldn't want this, they wouldn't want us to be like this no matter how much we hate this situation. "

The brunette only sniffled, curled in a ball against his shoulder, made kirishima see how fragile she really was. She sat almost as if one touch and she'd shatter completely, just like a porcelain doll. Kirishima sighed and looked towards the water fountain that was slapped down in the middle of the garden.

" Someday...Somewhere...Somehow...You'll love again" uraraka slowly raised her head to stare at the pro hero.

"You just need to find someone"

Kirishima stands up from the ground and offers his hand. She's at first hesitant, unsure how to react before taking his hand and rising to her feet.

"Someday...Somewhere...Somehow...You'll love again" he says sadly

"I just need to find someone" she replies in a soft voice Almost as if she felt it was forbidden to say.

Kirishima only gives her hand a reassuring squeeze and they walk arm in arm pass the headstones ingraved with their lovers names.

"Someone who treats me better (Someone who treats me better)"

Maybe it was selfish to say that...they knew who they married. But sometimes they wished they were just as important as being a hero was to them.

"Someone who wants me around (Someone who wants me around)"

"Someday...Somewhere...Somehow...I'm gonna feel found" she says with tears gathering up her eyes but her smile never faded.

"Today...Right here...Right now...I already feel found..."

Leaving a few rose petals on the headstones, the two give their final goodbyes and head back toward the overbearing yet kind attention of their friends.

" I'm pregnant " she says nonchalantly and without any context kirishima is left there rolling in his own shock.

" I'm sorry, pregnant?? With-" he takes a pause wondering if it was still to soon to say his name.

" Yes, I'm four weeks along with Midoriya's child" she says placing a hand on her abdomen. " I was gonna tell him that night...I was so ready too I had the ultrasound and everything" she starts, her voice wavering now and then.

" Well congratulations, just know that I'm here for you every step of the way as you know us widowers gotta stick together " he winked.

" thank you...for everything if I hadn't talking to you I might've...well I don't know what I'd have done but I know now that with our baby, I'll always have a part of Izuku and I'm finally found. "

Three years latter~~~

Uraraka sighs picking up the toys that were thrown around the living room while her bundle of joy was in the hands of his god father. 

" please tell me he's finally dressed Eiji, we have to leave soon "

Kirishima smiled buttoning up the flannel on the three year with unruly green hair and the softest freckles littered across their cheeks.

" alright Katsu can you give me a fist bump ? " he says holding out his fist to the toddler.

It takes a while but Katsu gets the hang of it and gives his fist a light push.

It's been three years since, Deku and Dynamight passed away leaving behind their spouses. Now, kirishima and uraraka raise little Katsu together making sure they grow up with the happiest childhood. The two pros weren't together romantically, as kirishima was into men and both were very much not over their exes but they did their best in raising the child.

When choosing the name, uraraka wanted something for Bakugou to be honored with since he and kirishima never got around to having children. So the moment she had to pick out the name she said Katsu without any hesitation.

After making sure they had everything packed, the three take the car towards the cemetery. Today was the anniversary of their death and like every holiday they always showed up to clean up the headstones and have a small picnic.

They'd laugh and tell stories of their days, keep their husbands updated with news from close friends and even let Katsu sing a few songs to his Papa and uncle. Things couldn't be more happier for the five of them. Yes, the five of them. Because even if they couldn't see them. Midoryia and Bakugou were there, smiling and laughing along as well.

They do get upset when they see their lovers start to pack up to leave but they only smile. Because they know that they'll keep coming back every now and then.


	14. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are listening the songs from Steven universe while reading because I honestly feel like it’s so awkward 😂

' Breathe in... Breathe out'

The smell of smoke and chard skin was overwhelming and overpowered the ash that clouded the sky above. With one good arm left, Deku pushes himself to stand on his feet. The fight wasn't over with, he couldn't let himself be defeated so quickly.

His costume was barely holding itself together, ripped completely from the top, he was lucky enough that he still had a costume in the first place. Shigaraki stood across the empty plain, after inheriting from his master the power to become even stronger then one for all. He had competely decimated the city in which they stood on. Millions of lives, proheros and citizens alike were lost in its wake.

And While Midoryia knows there's no hope for him to change his way or fix what had broken him before. He couldn't help but want to try. 

" Shigarki ! You need to stop this ! I know your angry,I KNOW YOUR HURTING! But these won't solve anything !"He cried exasperated.

Tomura only sneered. How would this puny,insignificant pain in the ass understand how he was feeling. Ever since he was a child he was faced with hatred for heros and the people who believed in them. It was because of heroes that he was left all alone.

" you don't know anything about me...About what I've been through..you heros think you can save everyone but I'm about to give you a rude awakening"

Tomura places his hands on the ground giving deku only a few seconds before the ground beneath him fell away causing the young hero to grasp at the nearest ledge.

Tomura smirked and leaned down to face deku as he struggles to hold on. " heros are all talk, they say they'll be there to save the people but where were they huh ? Where were they when I was alone on the street calling for help ? BEGGING. "

Midoryia could only stare, his nails sunk into the rocky edge of the sinkhole created after the floor caved in. He didn't know what to say to him, there was nothing he could say to make things right...Except.

He strained the last bit of energy he had left and pulled his body up, his breath was erratic as was his heart that with every moment beat a little bit faster.

"I can make a promise...I can make a plan" he started slowly placing and remorseful gaze onto the leader of the LOV.

The villain was conflicted with the sudden declaration and stood in defense.

"I can make a difference...I can take a stand"

"I can make an effort!" He cried out taking the steps towards him while tomura tried to widen their distance.

Deku stuck out his hand in hopes that he'd put his trust in his words

"If I only understand, That I, I can make a change"

But to Tomura, they were just words.

" listen to me Shikaragi, I understand what you mean. After everything you've been through you must be in a lot of pain " he exclaimed to the villian. He knew it was a long shot, but he wasn't going to let things continue this way.

However this only angered Tomura, getting into a fighting stance he lunges towards the pro in an attempt to get him to fall in the sinkhole.

" You don't understand! You can't change the way I feel !"

The two fought for dominance, pushing back and forth to see which one of the other would fall in. Activating one for all, Deku manages to push him back using 5%

"You can make a difference, You can make it right!" He blocks Another attack and grabs onto his arms making sure to steer clear from his hands.

"You can make it better, We don't have to fight!" Tomura freezes, for a moment a hint of remorse flashes across his face as if he wanted to stop, as if he wanted to give in at that exact moment.

Midoryia saw this as an opportunity to place his hands on his shoulders and softly said "You can make an effort, Starting with tonight...". The moment of remorse soon ended, no amount of understanding will ever make up for what happened and soon enough he'll see that. Tomura raises the hand that was free and activated his quirk while deku is distracted.

'Cause you, You can make a change...." eyes growing wide midoryia manages to get out the away before his body could crumple apart.

" the world will realize soon enough, heroes can't save everyone. Even with the thousands out there not one would bother and stop to help a kid unless they were ensured money or popularity...and for that I'll never change" he spits venomously.

Defeated, the young hero watches as the villain makes his escape.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had first written this on wattpad and now I’m hoping to share it to a better platform and hope to see some constructive criticism to further improve my writing.


End file.
